


The Sleeping Sunflower

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she pricks her hand on a spindle, princess Himawari was put into a deep sleep. One hundred years later her godparents have found a hero that they believe can wake her up. But what if said hero is actually another princess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Folklore day of the clampfemslashfest. I wanted it to be both cute and humorous and I think I managed to do it. I hope you'll like it.

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a king and a queen. Life in the kingdom was really nice and peaceful and the royal couple was adored by all the people. The only downside of their life was that they still didn't have an heir. Fortunately their prayers were heard and the fairies blessed them with an adorable baby girl. They named her Himawari.

The king and the queen were so pleased that they organized a fest that was to take place after the christening and last nine days and nights. The guests of honor were Watanuki, Doumeki and Kohane - the fairies who had given them their daughter. Each one of them was going to give her a gift.

Kohane walked towards the crib and touched Himawari's head with her wand.

''My gift to you is beauty. You will be the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom.''

She bowed her head and stepped back so Watanuki could take her place.

''My gift to you is kindness. You will be loved by everybody, not only humans but animals, too.''

Doumeki was about to move to the crib when suddenly in the hall appeared the evil sorcerer Fei Wang Reed. He was someone feared for his power and therefore he was not invited to the ceremony. The queen stood in front of the crib as if that could protect her child from him. She had waited for her for so long and she wasn't going to lose her. However, she could do nothing to stop what was going to happen.

''My gift to you is death.'' Everyone in the room gasped. ''On your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on a spindle and die.'' And with these words he disappeared just like he had appeared. In black smoke, if we had to be precise.

The queen was already in tears. She couldn't believe her child would really be taken from her. The king, Watanuki and Kohane tried to assure her everything would be alright even if they knew that wasn't the case. All hope wasn't lost though.

''I still haven't given her my gift.'' Doumeki stated.

''Why didn't you say that sooner? Do you have any idea what their majesties are going through, dumbass?!'' Watanuki yelled but the other fairy simply covered his ears to muffle the yells.

''So loud.'' He complained and walked to the crib.

''So you can undo the curse he put on her?'' The queen asked hopefully.

Doumeki simply shook his head. ''I can't do that but I can change it.'' He touched the forehead of the confused little princess who had no idea what was going on. ''Instead of dying, she will fall into a deep sleep until she's woken up by true love's kiss. However, she will bring bad luck to the person who wakes her up.''

After that everyone went home because seriously who could celebrate after that. Too bad all the food was wasted.

* * *

The king banned spinning on spinning-wheels or spindles, or the possession of one, throughout the kingdom, upon pain of death. Himawari grew up to be a beautiful and kind girl. She always smiled and was loved by both humans and animals just as Watanuki's prophecy had said.

One day while the princess was wandering around the palace she stumbled upon an old woman who was spinning. Full of curiosity, she asked if she could try and when she did the inevitable happened- the curse was fulfilled. People often said that the curiosity killed the cat and apparently they are right.

Though it didn't really kill her and she wasn't really a cat.

Anyway she was taken to the highest tower where she had to wait for her true love and the fairies put everyone in the palace to sleep, too. They also summoned a forest of trees that guarded the castle.

The rumor about the beautiful princess sleeping in the castle spread but so did the one about the bad luck. That was why even her beauty wasn't enough to overcome people's fear. Few came to try and wake her up but nobody returned. Soon people stopped trying at all. The forest grew ticker and ticker and that way one hundred years passed.

* * *

The girl's godparents heard a rumor about a hero who could overcome anything- from a fire-breathing dragon to an army of barbarians. They came to the conclusion that said hero was the one to save their goddaughter. However, the hero wasn't at all what they had expected. Even though all of the stories were true they were a bit exaggerated. The hero was actually a princess from a nearby kingdom and her victories had a lot to do with her good luck.

Her name was Sakura. She had short brown hair, green eyes and a charming smile. Of course, like every hero, she had a sword, too. Even though she hadn't met the fairies' expectations she wanted to help the sleeping princess. It was useless to try and tell her she wouldn't manage to do it or something like that because when she put her mind to something nothing could stop her.

She unleashed her sword and begun fighting the trees. After cutting off a few branches she discovered a clear path she could use to get to the castle. Talk about good luck. Anyway she and the three fairies, who had came along to help her but in the end were useless because Sakura was a capable woman, reached the castle. They lead her through the corridors to the tower. Okay, they weren't completely useless but who are we fooling, she could have found the room by herself, too.

On the bed was lying princess Himawari in all her beauty. Her long curly black hair was spread on the pillow and her cheeks were slightly pink. Sakura couldn't help but feel drawn to this girl even though she was a complete stranger.

''So the prophecy said that…''

''…she will be woken up by her true love. That's why I've been telling you you won't be able to save her.'' Watanuki interrupted her.

However, Sakura didn't give a damn about that heterosexuality crap. She leaned over the sleeping princess and kissed her. Himawari slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

''Hello. My name is Sakura.''

''And I'm Himawari.''

They smiled at each other and Sakura leaned in for another kiss which Himawari gladly returned.

''Who could have known she was her true love.'' Kohane exclaimed.

Doumeki glanced at Watanuki. ''Told you so.''

The other fairy tried really hard to resist the urge to hit him.

* * *

After that the three fairies woke up the whole castle. The king and queen thanked Sakura for saving them all and the whole kingdom celebrated for weeks. It turned out Himawari's bad luck was nothing compared to Sakura's good luck so the two of them got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
